Taking Control
by purplecrazed
Summary: Ethan goes a little to far with revenge and lets loose one of Benny's secrets, making him angry. They then discover that Benny is very powerful and needs to learn to control his magic. Erica, strangely, helps him. Formerly called Seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres another!**

**Erica's POV**

"Oh, come on! Why would it be so terrible to date me, Erica!" I groaned. Dork 2, aka Benny, was insisting that I should consider him. We were on Ethan's couch watching some lame horror movie with chips and popcorn.

"No, no, and oh, yeah… NO." I said. He looked hurt for a second but covered it up by rolling his eyes and sighing, obviously hoping no one would notice. I did, but just shrugged it off.

"Ooh, harsh, Er," said Sarah.

"I think you should take his words to heart," Ethan put in from her other side. "I mean, he had a massive crush on you before all of this vampire business." Benny, Sarah, and I all chocked on our snacks. Ethan grinned at Benny. "Payback."

"You did?" Sarah raised her eyebrows and giggled a little. "Cute." I turned to Benny, who was still in a state of shock.

"Really?" I said, coming off sounding a little disgusted. I snorted and busted out laughing, but inside, I was actually kind of touched that even though I changed, he just kept… basically hitting on me. He glared at Ethan, his face turning a deadly shade of red.

"Why. Would. You. Say that!" At the end of his sentence, he slapped Ethan in the arm. Sarah and I jumped at the sound, a little surprised.

"Ow! Dude?" Ethan rubbed his arm eyes wide, as random things around the room began floating. Benny stormed out, and as he slammed the door, everything cam flying at Ethan's head. Luckily for him, Sarah gripped his shoulders and pulled him towards her, landing his head in her lap. I snickered a little as we stood up. "T-thanks S-sarah… Let's go find him. I feel guilty." He rubbed the back of his head. "Too much?" He asked Sarah, who nodded.

"I'm kinda guilty too." They looked at me like I was crazy. "What I said was, 'Really? Hahahahah!' but what I meant was, 'Really? That's kind of sweet… In a way.'" Sarah nodded in understanding, but Ethan shook his head, muttering, "Girls."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Benny?" I called.

"What? Not gonna call me dorkface? Stupid? Or…" He didn't finish his sentence before glowing green power encased his hand as he punched the wall and his hand actually made a large dent. He stared at it before putting it in the pocket of his dark hoodie. I glanced at Sarah and Ethan, a little worried. We had tracked him (with vampire senses) to an ally-way (sp?) near the park. Ethan tentatively stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry, E. I-it was really uncalled for to hit you and send all of that stuff to smash into your head… And smash all of that stuff even if it wasn't aimed for you…" We were all startled to hear him start to apologize.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that personal stuff to Erica… Can we be even?" Ethan held out a hand, which Benny shook. I nodded and Sarah clapped, than looked at me and inclined her head. I stepped up too.

"Look… Benny… I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's really… sweet and nice that you crushed on me when I was… not as hot." I smirked. "It's a confidence boost really." He laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Sorry again, guy and un-deadness," A smile tugged at his lips, "But seriously," He frowned, "I just really wanted to be taken seriously, you know? And I got so mad…I messed up your house… I never knew I could do that without the book…" I nodded.

"Let's take you back to your grandma's house." I offered a hand which made him gasp. "I'm trying to be nice, okay! Deal with it! I mean, just savor it while it lasts, he he…"

**Lol! Review if you want me to continue about Benny's discovery of his power or not! If I do continue, I might change the name and summary a little…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back, people! I'm pretty happy with the reactions from all of my stories. Thank you!**

**Benny's POV**

"Knock, knock!" I yelled. Grandma opened the door.

"Hello, dear." Then she glared at me. "If you did anything bad, you're grounded."

"With magic?" I squeaked nervously. She nodded. Erica raised an eyebrow.

"We brought him here because he destroyed Ethan's living room. And a wall. Unintentionally." Erica added. I raised my hand, scared.

"Am I still grounded?"

"No."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

"Now, all of you come inside, and Benny, try not to break anything."

"What are you talking about? I would never-"

_*Fast-Forward*_

_CRASH!_

"_Whoops…"_

_*Present*_

"Ok, I will…" I gave in, "I meant I won't!" Then there was a lot of face-palming…

**(Inside)**

"Alright, dear," Grandma said bringing out a random box. "I want you to lift this box," she said slowly and carefully, like I was some kind off baby. Yeesh.

"Ok." I raised my hands and they started to glow murky green. I realized that it was the color of my eyes. I concentrated, and the box flew up as my hands did.

"Hey, Benny."

"AAAAGHHHHH!" My arms crossed in defence as Rory popped up, sending the box in our direction. We ducked, but the box smashed Grandma's vase.

CRASH!

"Whoops…" **(A/N: sound familiar? ;D) **My hands kept glowing. "Dude, stop doing that!"

"Um, Benny?" Ethan sounded like he was flipping out. "Do you know how to turn that off?"

"NO!" I shrieked. Thinks were flying around the room. GROAN. We all looked in the direction of the noise. "Oh my gosh…" The stove. It was shuddering and moaning, being pulled out of the floor.

"Quick, everybody outside!" I ran out first to see complete chaos. A few buildings were lopsided, wind was whipping harshly, lampposts were bent in odd angles. Everything was tinted by a green light. Me.

"Benny!" Sarah screamed. I ran to the middle of the road, still looking around. Then I couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"Why am I floating?"

"He can't control it!" I heard Grandma yell at everyone. They ran towards me, stopping in a circle around me. **(picture about a three foot radius, meaning everyone was a few feet away. Its more like a cone since hes floating in the air…) **

SCREECH.

We all turned to the sound again. A car was flipping across the street, sliding right at them.

"NO!" I flung my arms out sideways, palms out. A shield of green quickly formed around us.

THUD.

The car slammed against the shield, making it ripple. I groaned, falling to the ground. Everything stopped abruptly as I fell to my knees. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Erica pushed past everyone and kneeled down in front of me. I held out my arm and she pushed up the sleeve. Ethan's eyes widened at the large bruise that was forming. All around the middle of my forearm to my shoulder was turning purple and blue. I whimpered in pain.

"I understand now," Ethan said, looking at me worriedly, "When you put that shield up and the car hit it, you felt that pain… Be careful. I don't want to see you seriously injured, Benny." Grandma nodded. Erica took my other hand and pulled me up, putting that arm around her shoulders, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Are you… tired?" She said softly. I blinked slowly.

"Urgflighurmmmf…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Then, everything got fuzzy and I blacked out.

**(Hours Later)**

"I think he's waking up." Grandma...

"Do you think I should ask him if he can clean my room with his thingy?" ... Rory.

"No!" Good old Ethan.

"That sounded a little wrong..." Sarah.

"Yeah... Now everybody SHUT UP." Ah, yes. The angelic voice of Erica. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. My room was blue with a navy blue carpet, making it look dark most of the time. It had my laptop on my desk, a bookshelf full of a mix of comics, magic books, and bottles of things I use for potions, and a lamp next to my blue and black bed. My night table had pictures of myself and and Ethan when we were younger. I had a cork board on the wall that had random papers and pictures tacked on it. Everywhere there were games, comics, and spells piled randomly. Kinda like Ethan's except I had that magic-y stuff.

"You ok, Benny?" Ethan said. I nodded a little weakly. I sat up, leaning against my pillows.

"How long?" I yawned, and Sarah checked her watch.

"12 hours. It's morning." I blinked.

"Was I to much trouble?" I smiled sheepishly. "And sorry I broke the neighborhood." Erica rolled her eyes.

"You don't hear that everyday. You know, unless you're us." She deadpanned.

"True..." Rory said. "Can you stand up?" I shakily slid off of the bed. And onto the floor.

"Maybe." I said sarcastically from the ground, climbing back onto the bed with a huff.

"I think we should all keep an eye on you," Grandma said, patting my shoulder. I scoffed.

"I am not Ethan."

"Hey!" Sarah laughed at him.

"I have freedom!" Grandma chuckled.

"Whatever you say, dear. It's only for a little while." I nodded. "Would you like some?" Grandma held out a plate of rolls. I took some and shoveled them into my mouth in less than three seconds. She shook her head and placed the plate on my bed. "There's breakfast in the cabinet." Then she went downstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah said. I gave Ethan a look, and he reached into my desk and pulled out a plate of cinnamon buns and some strawberries. **(A/N: if you've read my story Heartbeat you'll understand this joke.)**

"Uh, eww?" Erica's eyes widened.

"It's magic, Erica." I laughed.

"In that case, I used to love these!" She took some strawberries and a bun, putting the strawberries on top and taking a bite. We stared at her weirdly as she shrugged.

"Don't yuck my yum."

**Review! someone, i forget who, used to say that to me... hm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS: in my story world, you have to manually inject the venom to turn someone. u'll understand why.**

Benny's POV

I moaned; I was in pain, so much pain. It was like fire was consuming me, eating me from first my palm then all through out my body. Because of my power, I wasn't sure whether it was a coincidence that it had started raining or not. My life was draining out of me. I was too weak to stop her. To weak to scream. To weak to move. I was stuck, staring at her. I was sure she would be the last thing I would see before I died. But oddly, that was fine. She sucked the feeling out of me like my arm was a straw. But I couldn't hate her for it. I know she would never really want to kill me. Tears blurred my vision, or maybe I was blacking out? Probably both. The room started spinning, and before I could faint from blood loss, I used my last breath to speak.

"Please," I rasped. She hissed, but pulled back before I was pulled under.

(4 Minutes Earlier)

"Move over!" Erica said grumpily, shoving me to the left side of the bed and flopping down next to me with the bowl of strawberries..

"Erica, what are you doing?" Sarah said, sitting on the end of the bed and patting a space for Ethan.

"Sucking the juice out of the strawberries…" It would have been ok if her fangs had been retracted and she hadn't had that weird dreamy look on her face.

"Are you hungry? Because I don't think it would be a good idea for you to feed on the awesomeness that is me…" I said, half joking and half concerned. "Seriously, though. You should go if you feel hungry." She shrugged.

"… I'm not hungry, it's just… I'm just not full enough to resist…" Sarah's eyebrows scrunched together. "I kinda wanna kill you right now." I poked my chest a couple times as if to say, 'Me?' and my eyes widened as she nodded.

"Why?" I said. She glared at the ceiling. "You must have scraped your knees or something… I really don't know. All of a sudden… I just realized I'm craving you." A shiver ran up my spine.

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt with me?" Sarah said, laying a hand on Erica's arm, but she shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to take any chances. Later, guys." Sarah used her vampire abilities to run to the window in my room, open it, and fly out. Luckily, it wasn't raining. Then Ethan stood up.

"I'm gonna call my parents, ok?" My eyes widened. Geesh, one of these days, they'll get stuck like that… I hope I look good when that happens.

"What have you guys been doing this whole time if you never went home, E?"

"I was waiting for you because if I wasn't here the whole time you'd think that was the wrong desicion, too." True. He rolled his eyes, walking out.

"So…" I said after a few seconds. She shook her head.

"What do expect to accomplish from 'so'?" She said flatly. I could tell that every few seconds her eyes would wander down to my neck and snap back up. Every time slower than before…

"Erica…" She didn't respond. Suddenly, she lunged for my neck, which wasn't hard considering we were both in my bed. I pushed my hand out just in time, she she ended up stradling me and clenching my wrist, sucking on my hand.

(Present Time)

Ethan's POV

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was fine. Okay, I'll tell him. Yeah, his grandma baked for us. Sarah and Erica. Yeah. Thanks! Love you, bye!" I sighed in relief as I hung up the phone and turned around. "WAH! Sarah!" She had snuck up on me. She just giggled and smiled.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey... Um, so..." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go-" She stopped abruptly. I put a tentative hand on her shoulder, genuinely worried.

"Sarah? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... fine. Just thought I smelled blood..." Her eyes moved to my hand.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I t-touched you I-"

"Hey." She said softly, holding my hand in place, "It's fine." Her head snapped around so she was looking up the stairs to Benny's room. "Something's wrong." My eyes widened. "Mrs. Weir!"

**...**

"... I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to... I just... He was..."

"I understand. I heard from them what happened before they left..."

**...**

"Will he be alright? I-I drank for so long..."

"Don't worry. If I know him, he can pull through this."

**...**

"Benny? Benny, can you hear us?"

"Wake up, dear, try to open your eyes."

"Oh, no... Come on, Benny..."

"It's me, dear, and Sarah, and Ethan, and... Erica." My eye twitched and I moaned.

"It's alright, tell us what hurts." I whimpered softly. Everything was numb except my head and my hand... "Ok, stupid question, probably your head and hand..." I slowly blinked open my eyes to a soft white light and four figures. The closest one, Erica, leaned down and put her head on my chest. "It's really slow..." She said.

"_How_ slow?" Ethan. I could tell he was worried again. I groaned.

"So slow you feel like you're just waiting for it to beat next." The way she said it was beautiful, poetic, but it was a horrible truth. Everything was to far away... I closed my eyes again.

**...**

"Benny? Can you hear me? Whatever... Listen, your grandmother went to get groceries, Sarah's in the kitchen with Ethan making you what we have left, so I am on Benny duty, ok? I hope you don't mind... But you probably hate me... I would hate me..." I opened my eyes and tried speaking.

"E-e-errrrr..." She blinked startled. "Errrica..." My words were slurred. Ethan and Sarah ran into the room; they, meaning Sarah, probably heard. Sarah looked at Erica expectantly.

"He just... said my name, basically."

"D-don't hatchoooo," I slurred. Ethan gave me a look.

"He said he doesn't hate Erica," Sarah clarified.

"Ugh... I-i omedz?"

"He wants to know if he's on meds or something." Sarah explains again.

"We gave you some Advil. Nothing crazy." Erica says, a little cheerier. You know, as cheery as Erica can be about this. She actually seems much more worried than I thought in the first place, you know, with her being Erica... I thought back to the snippets of conversation I heard when I was out. Ugh. My brain felt like it was defrosting. The door-bell rang.

"It's your grandma. Sarah, are you coming?" She and Ethan headed down the hallway and Erica turned to me.

"Benny?" She says softly, "Let's make a pact. How about I help you control your magic, and you can maybe bear with me during all of this bloodlust business? Look, I know I sound like some stupid emotional teenage girl, but you are a power filled... idiotic... dorky... mess." She laughed. "And I need some help too..." She looks at my hand, then back at my face. "Deal?"

"Deal," I manage with a lopsided grin. Then she does something that I nobody would have expected. Ever. She kisses me on the cheek. Which, in turn, makes me blush and implode a nearby potted plant. I flinch.

"Yeah, you need some help... In more than one way."

"Hey..."

**...**

"Ok," Erica says, "Let's see how strong you are." I was still lying on my spot on the couch, and Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and Grandma were all lined up in front of me. "How about you try..." She looked at Grandma.

"How about lifting a person? You really need to stop smashing the things you lift into walls." Everyone looked anywhere but me. "Any volenteers?"

"I already picked Ethan!" I said enthusiastically, to his horror.

"No!" Erica rolled her eyes at Ethan's scream, shifting my feet and sitting next to me.

"Come on, I'm not tha-"

_*Flashback*_

_CRASH!_

_"Whoops..."_

_*Present*_

"Whatever..." I raised my palms up, concentrating on Ethan. Luckily, he began rising. It would have been pretty embarrassing if I was just moving my hands around like some crazy and nothing was ha-

"BENNY!" I looked up to see Ethan somersaulting in mid-air encased by my green light.

"Sorry, E! Got off track." Next, I looked at Sarah, and she began to levitate too.

"Hey! Benny! I can already fly, so put me-" Tuning her out, I focused on her arm.

SMACK!

"AAAAAHHH! That really huuuurt! Sarah, why'd you just slap me in the face!" Erica snorted, looking at me. I just grinned.

"I-I didn't! I mean I... BENNY!" Grandma smiled.

"Nice work, dear."

"Nice work? _Nice work?_" Ethan said, face palming. "Ouch!" He said as I dropped them on the floor.

"Baby..." I muttered teasingly.

"I am _not_- You know what? Never mind." Ethan shook his head. I yawned and Erica raised a brow.

"Not to be rude or anything, but... didn't you just sleep for, I dunno... eighteen hours?" Erica questioned, and I just shrugged. Grandma nodded.

"Using your power will probably tire you out less and less as you get better." That made sense.

"Yeah, and it'll tire _us_ out less and less, hopefully."

"Not a chance! I will make this torture for you, man!"

**lol, ethan and benny. REVIEW OR I WILL THROW ZE CARS AT _YOU! SERIOUSLY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SRRY I FAILED TO UPDATE. so much stuff was going on. i think this is a little more hardcore or whatever you wanna call it.  
><strong>

**Erica's POV**

"What are _you_ doing here," he almost growled.

"Well, that's certainly not a nice way to greet an old friend." I restrained myself from gasping and hissing in recognition.

"You were not, are not, and will _never be_ in any way an old friend to me," the first voice, sickeningly familiar as well, snaps in annoyance and I frown. No fear, only anger. He must be an idiot. The second one chuckles.

"Either way, we have a deal," he mocks, but then his voice turns deadly. "A promise that you will keep." Now I'm worried.

"Jesse, you know exactly why I am doing this and there is no reason for me to stop now. You won't touch them, I keep my side of this a secret." I hear footsteps coming my way, and am relieved that they are his and not Jesse's. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Crouching behind an old couch in the alley, my arm shoots out and pulls him in as he seemingly turns the corner out into the open.

"Benny," I demand in a whisper, "What were you talking about? Jesse's back? What's wrong with you?" Blinking tiredly, he glances pointedly at his arm, which I still have in a death grip. Glaring at him suspiciously, I slide up the sleeve of his thin gray hoodie.

My hand loosened to a tender caress. A long scar ran from his wrist to his elbow on the inside of his arm. My eyes widen as I realize that this is no accident; the seemingly thin but probably deep gash is the work of an expert. An expert named Jesse.

"Jesse did this? When? Did you allow this? Why? Are... You okay?" I say the last part almost so softly for him to hear. His eyes glow with unspoken emotions and I nod. He probably wants to go to his room. Still grasping his arm, I use vampire speed and flight to run to his house and slip through an open window. I turn to him hands on my hips as I flip my hair. "So, what's the deal?"

**...**

**Benny's POV  
><strong>

Here's the story: I'm not 'in league' with Jesse. He's threatening me. It started when I was at my house with Ethan and Rory. It was a Wednesday night. Ethan asked me to go to the store and get us some snacks since all we had left was blood substitute and frozen food, and frozen food requires work, so i was walking down the sidewalk, at midnight, alone, and taking my time. I later realize how stupid and dangerous that is. I was about a block away from the house and I figure, if I'm going to be cooped up in there till morning, why not take my time? I later think, why not! How about because you're always a target for the supernatural? Anyway, was walking past an alley that gave me a weird feeling, like a tingly, eyes-on-the-back-of-your-neck feeling. Which made me a little worried. Then a hand reaches out and yanks me behind a dumpster, which I barely register because this hand is using _vampire speed_. That always means trouble in one way or another, I think sarcastically. But what really scares me is the fact that Jesse is the owner of the hand. He's back. And he's smiling.

"Long time, no see," he laughs, but I don't like the way he's staring at me. I don't use my powers at night; it'd be to much after a whole day unless it's an emergency, and I don't think he'll kill me before he plays with me.

"The longer, the better," I barely mutter, but he catches it and he frowns.

"Wrong answer," he hisses and I'm pinned against the dumpster by my neck. I guess he's satisfied with the fear on my face because he loosens his grip so I can breathe. But he's staring at my neck, and I'm pretty sure it's bleeding from the sudden impact of his fingernails. I stay completely still has he takes a droplet on his finger and sniffs. His finger quivers the tiniest bit. Now I bet I couldn't move if I wanted to. "I'll make you a deal. Give me a cup of blood. Every week," he says, and he's back to grinning.

"Or what," I say, and I feel stupid because I close my eyes and I know I won't be able to open them.

"_Or_ I kill all of your little friends and family." He says it like it's nothing.

"N-not me?" I almost flinch at the stutter, but I'm still frozen. Is this being in shock? Maybe emotional trauma. My thoughts are so calm it scares me.

"No, I think you're a little to rare. It'll be torture enough." I hear him smile, and when I'm sure he's gone, I collapse momentarily before I run.

**...**

(Still Benny's POV)

"Can... I come with you next week?" It surprised me that Erica didn't pity me or leave after I told her. I think she's mad, and a little worried.

"But Erica... there's blood." I say pointedly.

"I'll control myself." I shrug.

"I guess you can come. I'd rather have you kill me than Jesse..." I mentally slap myself and allow a small blush to rise to my face for just a second.

"Why don't you just kill him?" She has a point. A brutal, violent point.

"Well, I'm kinda scared that if I tried, I'd be to tired to finish them all off and they'd find a way to hurt you guys." She nods. "He's always there at midnight." There's a thick and uneasy silence between us.

"I wish you wouldn't." I give her a questioning stare. "Wouldn't be so danger prone, for one," She laughed, and I rolled my eyes. That was Erica for you, she's always pointing out that it's partially your fault. "And also that you wouldn't hold back."

"Hold back what?" I thought I knew, but I wanted her to say it.

"Hold back your full potential. I think you could totally kill him. Especially if you would let us help," She frowns. "And also more brain capacity. You're such an idiot." I laughed.

"Yeah. But then it wouldn't be as funny to watch, would it?"

**...**

**Erica's POV**

It was Tuesday afternoon, almost a week after we spoke. Ever since then I felt a need to be close to him. Protect him, or something. Just little things like subconsciously migrating towards him or giving him glances every few minutes. Sarah asked me about it last night when I was at her house, but I just shook my head and said it was nothing. She knew it was something, but I guess she figured I didn't want to talk about it.

"Eri, or you even listening to me?" Rory whined.

"No," I said, not even giving him a glance as I noticed Benny dart into Ethan's kitchen and began following him. "And you're not supposed to call me that!"

I stopped at the doorway to the kitchen when I realized that Ethan, Sarah, and even Rory were silent and staring at me. Without turning around I crossed my arms. "What?" I threw over my shoulder. Not waiting for a reply, I continued moving.

"So, what are you planning to do tomorrow? We're supposed to be here with them again," I said. Benny was leaning back against the counter and staring at the clock. He rose and began pacing.

"I have no idea." I expected that.

"Maybe we should just tell them that you're tired, and you probably will be, with all of that pacing and fidgeting you're doing there." I remark, nodding at his hand, which is twitching slightly.

"ADHD," he mutters. And I cock my head.

"That must be hard, having to control your powers with ADHD." I say thoughtfully.

"You saw for yourself," Benny says with a slight blush. I shook my head.

"I don't blame you, really." He looks up. "Would I be following you if I did?"

"Maybe, just to mess with me, or kill me," he smirks. His eyes glint. "There's been someone doing that lately."

**review! what happens with benny and erica? do sarah ethan or rory find out or get points of view? :) srry if you were itching for a different POV, lol. was it a good chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**im back... with something i wrote on the amazing google docs! ENJOY:**

**Benny's POV**

"Erica... What if he wants more? What if it's to much and he decides that he wants a _gallon_ instead?" I ran a hand through my messy brown hair as I paced in circles around the room, occasionally kicking things out of my way angrily.

"Just try to be realistic, _please_! And would you stop kicking stuff? Someone could hear us! And with your luck, something could explode." She hissed, grabbing my arm, but I could feel her grip soften momentarily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. We're both just nervous and panicky over something stupid. So what if we don't know exactly how much blood to give Jesse?" I took a few deep breaths while inside, I cherished her lingering touch and rare, genuine comfort.

"W-why would he want it anyway," I stuttered, breaking out of my strange, hazy trance as she stepped away.

"Because, Benny. People like you... and Ethan are valuable. Rare." She finished quickly. There was a thick silence before Rory called gleefully up to us from Ethan's living room.

"Whatcha guys doing up there? Remember; secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you share with everyone! Especially me!" **(A/N: XD You may remember this from somewhere!)** Erica and I groaned in unison before I smirked at her and called back down.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Erica rolled her eyes before handing me a knife and wine glass and all seriousness returned. "Wait... where are you going?" I cocked my head as she turned towards the closed door.

"Somebody has to keep an eye out for them, right?" Her voice shook slightly, and I that thought maybe something was different; wrong, but I let it go.

"Okay..." I let concern drip into my voice. "I guess I'll just come down when... I'm done." She left quickly and quietly, without looking over her shoulder, giving me the feeling that I was completely alone.

My breathing quickened as I set the delicate glass on a table and held my arm above it. Preparing my other hand to slice downward with the blade I paused. Was I actually doing this? The tip wavered and grazed the inside of my forearm. Erica and I had discussed this before; it was the easiest to hide the cut without it being on a joint. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. This was just like a ritual. My eyes followed a tiny drop of my blood as it hit the glass seemingly in slow motion and ran down the side. I took a deep breath and reposition my arm. I couldn't be sloppy. I bit back a cry and squeezed my eyes shut as I forced the sharp edge deeper. What am I _doing_? I felt thick tears roll down my pale cheeks. I tilted my head back, wondering absently if he would taste the tears mixed with my blood. _What have I done_? I threw the knife across the room, silently thankful that it didn't smash through the window. I stared blankly at the glass. Okay, lets see: I've brought Jesse's interest back to White Chapel, made a deal with him, completely pushed away and lied to my friends, who are probably suspicious, and trashed my house and the whole town by myself. Wonderful, just great. Note the sarcasm.

Snapping back to the real world, I noticed the glass of blood shaking dangerously due to my emotional turmoil and calmed myself down. I'm doing this _for_ them, not _against _them, I thought to myself as I retrieved the knife and stuck it in my back pocket of my jeans. I grabbed my washcloth and delicately cleaned the cut before covering it with my gray hoodie sleeve. I placed the cloth on top of the wine glass, wet side down, and made sure that it stayed on with a rubber band. I tried my hardest to clear my face of guilt or any other emotion before hiding the glass behind my back and shuffling carelessly down the stairs.

"What were you doing up there?" Ethan said curiously, peaking out from behind Sarah's laptop, which must have crashed again.

"Je vais donner mon sang pour une créature de la nuit," I muttered, a small grin tugging at my lips. Erica nodded, trying to hide her smirk. I didn't lie then, did I? **(A/N: That's: 'I am going to give my blood to a creature of the night' in French, which I don't take, so don't ask me about it...)**

"You wanna tell me what language that was?" He replied nonchalantly.

"So you can translate it on that thing? Nah, I don't think so." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I think I'm going to get a bite to eat." Erica flashed her fangs at Sarah teasingly as she strode to the door behind me, but not before brushing her hand across mine and taking the glass as she used her vampire speed to run out. Deciding to play it safe and try to remain inconspicuous, I slowly removed my hands from my back and strode over to Ethan.

"Whatcha got there, buddie?" I said innocently as I sank into the couch next to him.

"Sarah's computer is evil," he shrugged. Sarah snorted.

"That computer is the least of our problems." She glared pointedly at me and I stiffened, afraid she had either, one, taken French, or, two, seen through my lies. After an agonizing moment, she laughed, and I relaxed, cracking a grin.

"I'm not that bad am I? Hey, I should leave. What time is it anyway?" I silently cursed my foot as it began tapping the floor audibly.

"Um, about 11:45," Rory said, coming back from the kitchen munching on a cookie. "Why?" I could tell my face visibly paled by the way their expressions changed.

"Err, no reason. Gotta go, bye." I jumped up and glided out of the door before anyone could comment on how my hands were shaking.

"Benny, come on, we have to hurry! 4 minutes!" Erica suddenly leaped from a bush as I skidded to a halt almost a block away from Ethan's house. Almost there. **(A/N: Ethan and Benny are neighbors, and if I remember correctly, it was about a block away from Benny's house where Jesse showed up.)**

"I know," I moaned, staggering slightly. Erica pretended not to notice and grabbed my arm.

"Here; this is faster!" She whispered, taking off at the speed of light without warning. It was almost like flying in a rocket, except without the rocket, and way closer to the ground, of course. Contrary to my expectations, I didn't throw up, pass out, or pull away. We just glided for what seemed like hours, but was only a second. Suddenly we were thrown forward into the familiar alley. I surveyed it warily, finding nothing out of the ordinary, but knowing Jesse, he was bound to make a theatrical entrance.

"Long time no see!" He laughed from behind us, and Erica and I whipped around suddenly. He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. "A deal is a deal..."

**uh-oh, cliffy! im srry i was gone, but the next update will hopefully come much sooner. review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**uggghhh. i am back! i missed u guys! hey, heads up - IMPORTANT - if you dont want to read some dark-ish kinda stuff, then ignore the italics. but i made it up and i think its pretty acurate and... ok i dont have another word. just dark. but anyways, IM SO SAD THAT THIS HAS TO BE SHORT BUT IM PREPARING FOR A BIG CHAPTER RELEASED TOMORROW OR SOMETIME IN THAT WEEK!**

**Ethan's POV**

"Wait, Benny, come... back?" Sarah huffed in frustration as he dashed out of the door, and I flinched when he slammed it without warning.

"What was that about?" Rory drawled, about to go back for another cookie. I grabbed his shirt and managed to whip him around to face Sarah and I.

"Somethings up," Sarah started, and I nodded.

"Something bad," I said slowly, trying to break through to Rory, whose eyes were repeatedly straying in the general direction of the kitchen. "Sarah- you can remember what he said, right?"

"Yeah, he said, 'Je vais donner mon sang pour une créature de la nuit.' How can we be sure of the language though?" she finished as she saw me begin to type the phrase into an online translator.

"There's a 'Detected to English' option on here somewhere... aha," I mutter nervously, sweat forming on my brow. I hadn't missed the way Erica smiled at him... Like maybe what he had said was the truth? A bad truth? They both jumped as I scrambled to grasp the laptop with a ferocity like it was going to jump out of my lap and run away. "Its... its... 'I am going to give my blood to a creature of the night.'"

_Pain is an illusion. Or, some believe this to be true. Others, they're so caught and entangled in such a twisted and hateful reality that an dream or mirage is the most real of things, because there isn't a difference between an illusion and a solid fact._

"Are you sure?" Even Rory was choking on his cookie crumbs as he whispered it. I looked around, as if I was afraid that someone would hear. Anythings possible, I thought darkly. My stomach began to perform sickening acrobatics as the clouds parted to reveal the tiniest sliver of the moon. The tiniest sliver of hope.

_They say it fades. That what we identify as pain will eventually weaken to a slow, inaudible, throb. Why should you believe them? You might realize that there really isn't one kind of pain. You might realize that some pain will grow, will pierce you sharply with each step, will return again and again to haunt you. Maybe you won't, but consider._

I hit enter again and again as my body erupted into a full-out war. My heart froze and my stomach lurched as my judgement clouded with every passing thought, pulling my brain every which way. Who is the 'creature of the night'? It's not possible... How did this happen? He was probably joking... Is that what he's doing right now? Becoming a toy and a slave to some deadly psychopath?

"Ethan... Ethan please... calm down... I-I'm sure it's not true," Sarah fumbled with her words, and I realized I'd been thinking out loud. My whole self began to ache as the most important question leaked into my brain. Why?

_I doubt that there is a person in the world who has never experienced any kind of pain. To some, pain is a plague to the human mind and body. To some, pain is a vicious disease. But others, they believe that pain really is the only thing that keeps them tethered to reality. I don't recommend this, because pain doesn't have a soul. It doesn't have a mind or single organization that we could fathom. It's there. But it's purpose is not to catch you when you fall; it's to watch you and lengthen the drop._

**... soooo? review plzzzzz if u want the big chapter about wat happens to Benny when - hold up, u hav to read to find out! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHY IS LIFE SO DISTRACTING? at least this is about 5 times the normal amount of action! :D ok, so _BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, HERE'S SOME OPENING INFO._ Before you become confused, this takes place AFTER Wednesday night, but there will be flashbacks, some explaining, and you will see the 'aftermath.' oh dear. you'll get it. I tried to convey this through the writing, but sometimes ya just gotta elaborate. well, on with the chapter! :D Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Erica's POV (Friday Morning, After the Incident)**

I walked through the school hallways in a daze, taking random paths and completely ignoring the bell, signalling my first class. I didn't care at all, and it scared me. I surprised myself with the number of things that scared me this week, and I knew it was just the beginning.

"Erica." Someone called to me softly, but I ignored them and veered sharply into the bathroom door, hoping that they would leave me in peace, but my sensitive hearing picked up the door being caught before it slammed and then being forcefully pushed in again.

I stopped in my tracks, staring at the wall in front of me so that the smudged mirror was to my right as my pursuer stopped behind me and reached out to grab my shoulder. I stared at the messages scribbled in flowing, girly handwriting in colors that were all to bright on the dirty white-turned-gray wall. Judging by the caramel colored hand I could see out of the corner of my eye and the fact that there were no reflections on the mirror, I guessed it was Sarah who wanted to talk to me so desperately.

I put effort into groaning and tapping my foot on the grimy tiled floor as if I actually thought I needed to be somewhere.

"Hey," I sighed. "Make it quick."

"We both know that you're in no hurry to get to your first class, or any class, for that matter," she said sternly, cocked her head, eyes slightly narrowed, but also genuinely curious. I huffed, reluctant to drop the act.

"And how did that idea pop into your pretty little head?" I snapped back, raising a brow.

"Come on, Erica. You just paced around the same three hallways four times without blinking an eye or acknowledging anything or anyone."

"... I have my reasons." I flicked my hair over my shoulder, but I could tell that my eyes straying to my (reasonably fashionable) shoes betrayed my flippant disguise when Sarah shifted her weight and and regarded me seriously, squinting.

"Are you okay? You look tired, and you're never tired 'cause..."

"Because I always have a human chew toy?" I asked in a monotone. She was right, though. I hadn't had blood... since... the Incident. I like to call it that, because when I think about what really happened it makes me sick to my stomach.

"No, really, what's up? Best friends, right?" She was dripping concern all over me and I was hating it.

"Sarah... You wouldn't understand. I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know how you would take it. It's... in the past anyway." I struggled to finish, and I almost swore when my voice cracked slightly. Why was I so emotional? I was a little afraid of the answer. Scratch that, I was terrified.

I hurried past her and used my vampire speed to rush into class where I faked being sick, successfully 'excusing myself from further exerting my energy on academics and athletics.' Teachers can be the most gullible of humans out there.

As I walked out into the parking lot, my senses detected something off in the air. What was a gentle breeze intensified for a moment before disappearing and bringing such extreme heat and then cold again that I almost stumbled on my way to my car. I decided I should probably run home. And by home, I didn't mean to my parents' house.

In the woods, a fair distance from most of the population of Whitechapel, was a medium sized abandoned stone house. It's not pretty- it would be more easily described as gothic or creepy. It's old and worn-down, overgrown with ivy and wildflowers, and the rusty black iron gate creeks and moans in the wind. Every once in a while, I come to the conclusion that it's just a little bit to perfect for the situation, but I shrug it off because, sadly, he needs it, trap or not...

The weird 3 second weather changes grew stronger as I neared the house, and I began to wonder if maybe... But suddenly, my hearing picked up a strange animal-like pained whine coming from the highest window. I knew what was in that room. I bent my knees in preparation before swiftly vaulting over the ominous fence and snaking across the lawn and leaping up to the window sill where the sounds had come from. I used my strength to carefully slide the old window up and crawl in onto a bed through thick, closed maroon curtains, that apparently blocked all light, because as soon as I slithered in, I was engulfed in darkness.

"Hey," I whispered softly. The corner whimpered in response before the glow of two murky green eyes sliced through the thick black shadows to meet mine sadly, conveying an unspoken message. "Are you okay?" A lump formed in my throat because I knew he wasn't. I was new to this whole 'nice and comforting' thing, and frankly, I wasn't any better at it than... before the Incident. "I'm going to light some candles... or something," I whispered awkwardly, and the eyes closed.

As soon as the orange glow of the multiple tiny embers flooded the room I was immediately guilty I had even tried to go to that stupid school, or go anywhere at all. Benny's clothes were ripped and crusted with blood, sweat, and tears. He was laying propped up against the wall, bent and curled awkwardly into a fetal position in the corner. At least his arms and legs were an improvement and he had managed to twist them to face the right way. In one of his hands was a thick glass shard hanging limply from half outstretched fingers. Why would I ever leave; there was no way he could protect himself like this! Glassy, tired, unfocused eyes met mine as I surveyed his uncomfortable position.

"Benny," I began, my voice lowering with every syllable, "I need to move you to the bed, okay? It'll be better." He attempted shaking his head back and forth but only succeeded in making himself dizzy before sliding down so that his head was on the floor. He closed his eyes painfully with a simple nod and allowed me to carry him back to the queen sized bed under the window. Now open, it allowed a gust of air nipped at my face, and I tried to shut it as quietly as I could.

"Benny, do you remember?" I said suddenly, easing myself down so my head rested perfectly in his neck. He tensed.

"I don't know... But maybe. I think..." he coughed, sucking in a breath. It made me feel hollow to watch him use every ounce of strength to utter a few phrases.

"I'm... I hope you know that... I... I'm so sorry," I struggled, "But I couldn't let that happen. I didn't know that... it would... have this effect..." I offered, mentally scowling at myself. Yeah, I'm sorry. So sorry I left you alone today after, you know... you were almost killed, and I can't bring you to a hospital but it's okay. I didn't do anything helpful, so yeah. Sorry. He simply nodded drowsily and drifted slowly off to sleep. I kept thinking about it though, and the fact that his heartbeat was so irregular, fast, and at the same time barely existing pained me every second.

-Line Break-

**Sarah's POV**

"Um... report?" Ethan offered nervously as we settled around a small table in the cafe. We had met here after school to discuss our growing problem: Where are Benny and Erica? What happened to them, or what is still happening? How can we stop this? Who did it?

"I haven't seen either of them since Wednesday night," Rory said, staring at us with large, anticipating eyes. "Do you think they're okay?" Ethan and I sighed in unison.

_~Flashback~_

_"What were you doing up there?"_

_"Je vais donner mon sang pour une créature de la nuit."_

_~End Flashback~_

"I don't know, dude. Sarah?" I stared intently at the packets of sugar on our table, desperately trying to analyze the little information I had. Benny and Erica had both been reported missing, and her parents and his grandmother were freaking out. Understatement.

"Guys... This doesn't add up. I saw Erica today!"

"What? Are you sure?" Ethan leaned forward, jaw open.

"Yes! We talked in the bathroom. But It doesn't make any sense. No Benny so far, but I really think they could be together somewhere. She was so... out of it. She made so many basic mistakes. Standing in front of a mirror in public, coming to school normally while she probably had a million cops out there looking for her, walking down the same hallway a hundred times, just everything she did was so careless... I don't get it. She didn't even smile at any of the jocks!" I finished, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

_~Flashback~_

_"No, really, what's up? Best friends, right?"_

_"Sarah... You wouldn't understand. I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know how you would take it. It's... in the past anyway."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Really? Anything else? Everything could help right now." Ethan's face was stony and pale, and even though he tried to be strong, I could see the loneliness and un-shed tears in his eyes. Benny was... I meant is... his best friend. The pair did everything together for their entire lives, and they've gone through the whole supernatural thing together as humans. I can't imagine what he went through when he learned that Benny was missing and what he had said he planned to do, and now I dump on him that I've only seen Erica so he might not even...

I snapped back into focus, pushing the thought into the far corners of my mind. I hoped for all of us that nothing happened to change them in any bad way, shape, or form, but I was starting to believe that was to much to wish for.

-Line Break-

**Benny's POV**

"You need to eat." The jumble of sounds bounced meaninglessly around my fogged mind for a few moments before I processed them and attempted to sit up to quickly, rolling off of the bed and hitting the ground with a painful thud. Erica, rolled her eyes as she bent down to prop me up onto the side of the bed. Her pretty features were clouded with a dark haze of extreme pain and sickness, my body was throbbing as a whole, and my neck itched mercilessly, but this wasn't what you would typically think, not in a million years. I blinked lopsidedly, my face burning.

"I... n...b..." I couldn't even get a word out before she cut in with another question.

"What's important is- what are you hungry for?" I stared at her miserably, sending her the message that I was just confused. "Yeah, sure, I'll just get you some of everything," she said sarcastically, a smirk gracing her lips, before she reverted back to her serious state. "I'm worried. No one knows what could happen in the next few days... hours... minutes?" I swallowed, thinking about the possibilities. she pulled my face gently so that it was just inches from hers, and I caught my breath, which was a hard thing to do.

"This hasn't happened before, to anyone," she began again in a whisper, "And you could be something new, the first, or maybe... Maybe you won't survive this... Maybe what you're going through now will never go away." A lump formed in my throat and I started to shake my head slowly back and forth, but she kept my face in place, staring with her hard, icy blue eyes into mine, driving the point through. It surprised me when she began to tear up, too, and as her eyes began to soften to an angelic glow, I felt something.

"You can be strong, or you can give up. I need you to choose, because you can't dangle in the middle, you can't survive like this. I need you to eat something. I know you're afraid, but I need you to try, okay? Help me here, please? Because it's the only way to find out anything in this stupid town. You know I hate this as much as you do. But, please, don't give up. I'll be alone." The meaning of her last words slammed into me like steel, and I thought to myself about how selfish it was of me to hope she wouldn't be at school long, to depend on her to answer all of my questions, while I just tagged along as she fixed my problems and protected me. How I relied on her to keep me company, just to support me. And I began to form an understanding. I took her hand and locked my eyes on hers for a few moments before uttering the only words I could find.

"Thank you." She pulled away slowly, but I could tell she understood as well. We had something, and I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but we knew that we would both stick together, defend each other, and I think that moment was almost like a promise between us. We had said that there wasn't anyone that could know all that there is to know. Just us. And we wouldn't mind because we had each other.

-Line Break-

**Rory's POV**

No matter what anyone says about me, I'm smart enough to figure some things out. Number one, something big happened, or is happening. There's something weird going on in the air, and Sarah said that Erica was acting really strange. Erica never acts strange. In a word, she's just perfect. And also Benny. He's rarely nervous, but I noticed that about him on the night of the Incident. We like to call it that because we don't really know what happened anyway. The last thing I noticed was impossible- I saw a green glow in the woods the other night. Benny's glow. But the bad thing about me is that when I was a kid, I, let's face it, sucked at puzzles, word problems, all of that stuff. So how does it fit together?

-Line Break-

**Ethan's POV**

We had a lead. A precious, precious, lead. It's Saturday night and we finally found something. An old abandoned house in the woods. Rory revealed that he had noticed a green light coming from that part of the forest. Benny's light. This set me off. We had to go there, we just needed to, I could feel it. I am the seer, after all, and they should trust me, I told them. Speaking of that, I also got my first vision in weeks. Oh joy. But it was important. I saw shadows in what looked like a clearing in the trees. For some reason, I was so sure, and I wasn't letting go of that.

"I think I see it," Sarah hissed, ducking behind a bush about the size of a garbage can. "Move slowly." Rory nodded eagerly, and being the 'Vampire Ninja' he is did a few rolls and jumps before landing in a crouch on the low branch of a thick tree nearby. Deciding to act completely out of character, I went for it and stood up, making as many noises as a normal person should, and began shuffling towards the gate.

"Ethan! What are you doing!" Getting no response from me, Sarah looked at Rory, who shrugged and followed in the same way. So, having no choice, she stomped after us. "What was that!" She caught up to me and whacked me on the head with the back of her hand.

"Ow! If we want information, can't we just ask? I'm tired of this. How are we going to find anything out by sneaking into the house? There aren't going to be typed reports of everything that's happened laying there waiting for us. No offence, but what did you think you were going to find?" I said, staring straight ahead and trying desperately not to blab some stupid apology to Sarah, turn back and run away screaming like a baby.

"Well, I guess... You have a point." She shrugged, calming down. "Plan E," she smiled at me, and I blushed back. Rory coughed.

"Let's do this, I guess," he said, climbed over the gate, and knocked on the door. By the time Sarah and I caught up, The door had creaked open only slightly, revealing just a sliver of the small warm glow of a candle.

"What do you want?" Whispered a barely recognizable voice, but Sarah jumped at the sound.

"Erica?" A narrowed blue eye appeared through the small opening.

"Nooooo." She snarled sarcastically. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Rory cried incredulously. "Why are you here? You and Benny are filed as missing! Everyone is worried sick!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly, crossing her arms. Erica paused for a moment and the eye disappeared, but before we could argue, she was back with an answer none of us expected.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?"

-Line Break-

The worn wood floors and stairs creaked with every step(some broken), and everything in sight was coated in a thick layer of dust and/or mold. Old and broken furniture filled the house, and in the front of the main room was a large fireplace that looked as if it hadn't been used in 60 years, which was probably the case. Melting wax candles covered every surface; they littered cabinets, dressers, the mantle of the fireplace, arms of chairs, tables, counters, some of the stairs. Wallpaper peeled away to reveal the chipped plaster underneath, and I could hear animals, most likely squirrels, mice, or birds, scuttling throughout structure of the entire place. The dank, candle-lit atmosphere summed up the whole feeling of the house pretty well. But out of everything, my eyes were drawn to the rotting staircase.

"What are we supposed to see?" Rory asked tentatively.

"What?" Erica replied absently, passing her hand over a candle's flame before sighing and heading cautiously up the stairs. "Oh, up here."

"Is this safe?" I hissed, wincing when my step triggered a creak that was painfully loud as it bounced off of the musty walls. I tried to calm myself, taking deep shaky breaths. Panicking wasn't helping anyone, was it? I couldn't help but think that something was going to give way to an even more dangerous basement. I shuddered, blinking back into reality as Erica exhaled deeply.

"Nope." She waved her hand around at the house. "Isn't that the point?" I shrugged, trying to seem impassive, and made my way slowly up the rotting staircase, Rory and Sarah following carefully behind.

At the top, we turned right to face one door that was obviously the entrance to a large room since it took up about half of this floor. Erica huffed out a steady rush of air for the fiftieth time in the past five minutes, and I began to question whether or not vampires had to breathe.

"Brace yourselves." It was barely audible even in the torturing silence, and the dreary sincerity in Erica's voice sent shivers up and down my spine, making me wonder what, exactly, was so wrong? Starting to become lost in my own train of thought, it startled me when the white wooden door's golden doorknob squeaked and the door swung open at Sarah's brave touch.

… I should have listened to Erica.

I was not ready for what I saw.

I was stupid.

I was screaming.

"BEN-OMPHG," I shouted out as Sarah's slender hand clapped over my mouth with surprising force.

_~Vision~_

_"You can make it, you have to!" she screamed, fresh tears cascading down her pale white cheeks as she held him. Her head snapped up suddenly, and through the salty waterfall peered two shockingly familiar pale blue eyes._

_~End Vision~_

I gulped as my eyes flitted around the room, taking every detail in hungrily, and I almost jumped back when they reached my own feet. A clumsy trail of dried blood stained the carpet. It curved around from the doorway an ornate vanity and broken chair, the jagged path seeming to stop in front of an dust-blanketed closet smelling of moth balls and animal droppings, and ended at the foot of an elegant queen sized bed in which... my best friend lay pale, unconscious, and, you guessed it, bloody. I stumbled and rushed over to him blindly, almost tripping on the chair and completely ignoring Sarah's warnings and Erica's muffled shriek. I fell to my knees at the side of the bed and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding when I saw his eyelids flicker and his mouth twitch as he muttered faintly in his sleep. Sleep, thank goodness. I then whipped around to face a horror stricken Erica with a worried Sarah and confused Rory in tow.

"What did you do to him," I said accusingly, venom (no pun intended) seeping into my voice.

"What do you mean," she said, narrowing her eyes and baring her fangs.

"I meant what I said. This is obviously the reason that when Sarah saw you before you were acting so strangely. You felt guilty." I chuckled darkly. "Imagine that."

"Ethan! Stop it!" Sarah said, surprised. "She didn't necessarily do this to him, maybe she-"

"Oh, I don't know, saved him?" Erica cut in, punctuating her sarcasm with a hiss. "Don't be so quick to assume." My eyes widened slightly and I let out a quick breath of air.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just worried and-" Erica rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Save it. Don't you want to know what's really going on?" Her eyes softened from their previous glare, and I took notice of the color- pale blue. Did that mean... ? I feel so... stupid! I nodded, standing up slowly and scratching the back of my neck.

"It's complicated." Sarah's eyebrows scrunched together as Erica searched for the right words.

"What do you mean?" I said warily.

"Does he look alive to you?" Erica questioned seriously, glancing at him before turning her back on us and combing a hand through her hair. Rory and I shared a look, confused, as Sarah took a step towards the bed.

"I guess so. He's breathing, which is good," she said slowly.

"Yeah. He's sleeping, which you guys don't normally do, right?" I said, receiving nods from Rory, Erica and Sarah. "So, he's alive, right?"

"Not necessarily." My mouth opened and closed quickly and my eyes widened at this piece of information. Sarah's mouth pressed into a thin line as she struggled to understand, and Rory stepped back in surprise.

"What do you mean," I said, stiffening. Erica turned around, and once again, I remembered my short vision of a crying girl with ice blue eyes... but what would Erica be crying about? I had never known her to be sensitive.

"Half way there," she said, her eyes looking far away.

"Erica, what do you-" As I reached out to touch her arm, my body went rigid and I suddenly fell limp to the floor as my eyes rolled back into my head.

_~Vision~_

_"What's happening to me," a familiar but raspy voice moaned, shivering violently. His face was hidden by the shadow of the girl hunched over him, blue eyes large and alert._

_"I-I don't know," she stuttered, genuinely bewildered. Her eyes hardened and flashed an angry neon green as her blond hair whipped fiercely behind her. "I will find out," Erica growled, glaring at the wall to her left, her face set with rage and determination. "Jesse will pay with his life. He ruined yours!" she howled, her hands now balled into fists. Realizing that it was pointless now, Erica flexed her hands and stared blankly at the fresh blood cupped there. His blood._

_"Are you hungry?" the boy said quietly._

_"I wouldn't," she said, slowly lowering her hands. "Are you?"_

_"...I wouldn't be able to keep... it down," he said reluctantly, and Erica nodded understandingly._

_"I can't take you to a hospital," she said guiltily, moving his head to her lap, wiping her hands on her jeans before running her hands delicately through his thick brown hair. "Because of what you are now."_

_"What am I now, really?" he pressed, opening deep green eyes. "Am I still..." Benny's shoulder's hunched as he struggled to suppress a cry of pain._

_"Partly," Erica said thoughtfully, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the look in his eyes, "But it's too much..." Her eyes widened as she began to grasp the transformation, hissing in surprise. "You can't take all of it."_

_"I wonder what will happen to me, then?" Benny said, and Erica bared her fangs as her heart wrenched. He gulped and his own heart raced literally painfully as he thought of the possibilities. "I don't like this..."_

_"Don't worry," she answered, attempting to comfort him. "I will get revenge."_

_~End Vision~_

I leaped up suddenly, startling them as I whipped around to face Erica again.

"Tell us," I practically begged her, and Sarah grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Try to calm down, okay?" I shivered as her breath tickled my neck and nodded, blushing. Erica stared us for a second, then sighed and sat on the bed next to Benny.

"He's a spell master." We agreed silently. "He's... part human." I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "He's part zombie, right?"

"I thought we cured him," I said, shaking my head. My stomach lurched and I crossed my arms nervously.

"But he was. You can't get rid of it. It stays with him." Chills of fear and anticipation ran down my spine.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Rory demanded, looking back and forth between us. Sarah pleaded with Erica with her eyes and squeezed my hand as comforting gesture, and more butterflies filled my churning stomach.

"He's also... part fledgling." A thick silence filled the musty room.

"Did I hear you right?" I said blankly after a few agonizing moments. Sarah's grip on my tightened to the point that I couldn't feel my fingers.

"That's great! Right?" Rory said, completely clueless to out shock.

"No!" Sarah, Erica, and I shouted collectively, and Sarah and I jerked our heads toward Erica.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah snapped, taking a step forward. "What if he didn't want you to? Did you ever even consider about how painful it would be for him? And what about Ethan? Benny has friends and family! What were you thinking?" I just stared, dumbfounded. Before Sarah could continue, Erica cut in.

"I didn't do it! Jesse did! I saved him from dying!" Sarah backed down as Erica began to get angry. "What makes you think I would ever do that? I tried to save him. I don't know if he'll be okay, or what's happening, but all I know is that we are on the same side," she finished with a hiss, and Sarah nodded.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I was being a hypocrite," she smiled softly at me before turning her attention back on Erica. "What do you mean?" Erica nodded and continued.

**Erica's POV**

"Jesse bit him. I couldn't take him to a hospital, way to suspicious, and what could ordinary doctors do anyway? It was to late." I said carefully, avoiding a few key details.

_~Flashback~_

_"Thank you." I pulled away slowly, understanding the silent message. We had something, and I wasn't sure what exactly it was, but we knew that we would both stick together, defend each other, and I think that moment was almost like a promise between us. We had said that there wasn't anyone that could know all that there is to know. Just us. And we wouldn't mind because we had each other._

_~End Flashback~_

The couldn't know the whole story. That was my promise to him.

"Like I was saying, he's part human, fledgling, zombie, and spell master. It's too much for his body. He's too powerful now, and I'm afraid it's going to rip him apart."

**And the plot thickens. R&R if you know what's good for you! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**uggghhhh so sorry guys! im backkk XP heres another chapter i want to make extra long to make up for my huge breaks ^_^'**

**Benny's POV**

Pain everywhere. Voices of people I remembered vaguely floated around me, emotions raging and vibrating through the air. Breathing. Sometimes steady, sometimes gasping. And a heartbeat. Only one, lost in the midst of the voices, their tones riddled with surprise, sympathy, worry, and fear. The heat of bodies surrounding me, crowding. Too hot.

Cool air began to radiate from me. I sighed slowly as the all of the bodies but one inched away and confusion filled the musty atmosphere. My eyes remained closed. Hushed, frantic whispers filled the room, and the slender hand of the only one who remained close to me lay on my chest as she stretched my body out from its crumpled position. What i could tell was Erica's gentle touch shocked me into emitting a thin blanket of power as the fabric beneath me crackled with magic energy.

"Benny, you have visitors," she chimed, but I could sense the uneasiness she hid in her tone. My eyelids fluttered weakly.

"Ethan, Sarah, Rory," I murmured. The foundation of the house groaned and creaked, and I heard Ethan, the single heartbeat, shift uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah..." Ethan said. "How did you know? How are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened? We-" Sarah punched his arm lightly, and I heard Ethan's muffled yelp.

"How are you doing, Benny?" Sarah said, sounding nervous and worried. I opened my eyes and stared at them as they gasped.

**Sarah's POV**

Suddenly, Benny opened his eyes, and Ethan, Rory, and I gasped.

"What... What's wrong with me now?" Benny croaked, his voice rising as his tone transformed from tired to alarmed. The energy in the room thickened, and the candles flickered eerily.

"No, no," Erica cautioned him, laying a hand on his jawline. "I wouldn't say that... It's just... your eyes are so beautiful." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "They're glowing... with your power."

**Ethan's POV**

"What... What do we do about it?" I said after a period of silence. "He's... there's a way... right?" I winced at my stupidity of bringing up a touchy subject.

"I don't know! You need to keep in mind that I'M not the expert we need to be talking to right now!" Erica snapped, suddenly speeding across the room. She turned towards us with an accusing look on her face. "Did you tell anything you knew to Benny's grandmother?" I could feel the heat of embarrassment and frustration boiling in my cheeks.

"No... We only found out a short while ago, but we were also being selfish. Why?" I sighed, looking anywhere but Benny's slumped yet aware form.

"It would only have made things more complicated anyway. We need to tell her now." Erica replied softly, giving me a single nod. The thick dampness in the air lessened dramatically as Sarah momentarily placed a comforting hand on Benny's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Rory questioned, looking confused.

"Because she's the expert we need!" Erica said, starting to get impatient again. She strode back over to us, glancing out of the ivy-framed window of the bedroom. "To tell you the truth, I'm going on instincts and logic here. And you guys know I hate math. It's time for a professional." She looked around. "Are we all on the same page?" Rory opened his mouth, but thought better of it and nodded wordlessly. "Benny..." He offered her a pained grin. "What about you? ... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Just one thing..." He gave her a small, forced smile. "Carry me?"

**Mrs. Weir's POV**

The rustle of the page as I flipped through a spell book was the only sound that broke the silence. Tears came to my eyes, but I only sighed and continued to review the spells slowly.

I missed even the familiar noises of my grandson. Him clunking down the stairs, laughing with friends, calling to me from his room, playing a video game, coughs, sneezes, jokes, everything. I missed having a living breathing Benny with me. I dismissed the thought. I can't give up, I told myself. I was looking for an appropriate location spell. The only ones I could find were either for objects or needed the blood of whoever you wanted to track down.

I had nothing to go on. No one to question, no information on whether he was alive or dead. There was no what, when, why, or where. There was only a who. I was startled from my search by the ring of the doorbell followed by quick, anxious knocks on the door frame.

"Who could that be at this late hour," I said to myself, shaking my head slowly and frowning before standing up and moving towards the door, which was again being knocked on. "I'm coming!"

**Erica's POV**

"Rory, stop it! I can hear her coming." I scowled at him before regaining my composure and glancing down and the only slightly conscious body in my arms.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just worried," Rory shrugged, looking unsure. He didn't really do serious situations.

"Aren't we all," Ethan breathed, but we all caught it, even Benny, who shifted slightly to look lazily at Ethan.

It made me scared to think that he already had the powers of a fully developed vampire, spell master, and who knows what else.

And he couldn't control any of it.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Weir's voice questioned warily as the door began to creak open. I took a step forward and, though I didn't need to, exhaled deeply, a growing habit of mine. The stress of this was overwhelming, and it needed to stop. What next? Wrinkles? Speaking of, when Benny's grandma's face came into view, I saw that it was etched with worry. Suddenly, her already pale face drained of color.

"Mrs. Weir-" I began, before the front door was almost shut in my face. It was open by only and inch, looking down, I saw that Benny had impossibly caught the door before it smashed his fingers. I swallowed. Door re-opened, more slowly than before.

"What. _Happened_?"

"Can we... come in? I'll explain; I was the only one with him," I rushed. She squinted suspiciously at me before glancing at Benny. A pained and startled look flashed across her face.

"You've all been here before," she sighed, sounding somber, and to leave.

"No, Mrs. Weir... !" I paused. "Can... we come in?" I looked at Benny purposefully. She sucked in a little air and frowned deeply, but nodded and allowed us to step inside.

**Benny's POV**

I vaguely acknowledged that we were now in my house and that my grandmother was talking to Erica, tones of concern, fear, and frustration evident in both of their voices.

"Why didn't you come to me before; I would've helped you!" I heard Grandma say.

"We were scared, and shocked, and I didn't know what to do! I was stupid! I thought I could fix what happened!" Erica's voice sounded thick and wet in her throat. I frowned.

"You can't 'fix' the supernatural! You of all people should know that," Grandma chided, raising her voice.

"Stop," I breathed, but they continued to throw accusation after accusation back and forth. I could feel the presences of Sarah, Ethan, and Rory having another conversation nearby. Taking deep breaths that racked my chest, I forced the temperature to noticeably drop.

"Stop!" All of the talking ceased, and the rest of the group ran into the room. I pictured in my mind myself laying on the couch in front of them, laying out all of the details in my head of the furniture, wallpaper, even the breaths of everyone around me. I opened my eyes concentrated, managing to use my energy to lift me to my feet and hold me there. Sucking in a breath, I forced my body consumed in the green vapor that had formed in the room, giving me enough strength to stand.

"We don't need fighting. What we need is to figure out what Jessie's plan is this time." Erica's mouth fell open.

"What we need is to find out what's going to happen to you." Her voice softened towards the end of the statement as she took a step towards him and un-crossed her arms.

"We need to figure out a lot of things," Grandma said, coming to wrap her arms around me in a tight hug. "I believe we've all forgotten what's important." I sighed, taking comfort from some of the only family I had left. I let the temperature in the room regulate and the thickness in the air lessen. Pulling away, I faced my friends.

"I'm sorry guys... I need to sleep. Using my own magic to hold me up isn't going to work... Grandma, do you know any spell to take away some of my power?" She tilted her head forwards and narrowed her eyes slightly. I recognized an air of confusion and wonder around her.

"I... hadn't finished my explanation," Erica said to me, stealing a glance at Sarah, who had walked over to Grandma and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Erica told us that she believes Benny is literally tearing himself apart," Sarah said softly. Grandma gasped quietly, her essence now emanating somber waves of emotion.

"Benny has zombie, spell master, human, and now fledgling. He's harboring too much power." Ethan explained carefully.

"If he just sits there, he'll start to go capooie, but if he uses his powers, everything else will." Rory put in, joining the circle.

"Rory!" Ethan hissed. "Don't be insensitive!"

"Uh, to put it simply." Sarah explained, seeing the look on Grandma's face.

"Well, we need to do something," Erica said. I tilted my head at her and then nodded, admiring how she could feel calm yet worried and still in shock without falling apart.

"Thanks so much, guys. For staying with me," I said, then turned to Erica. "Especially you. If it wasn't for you, Erica, I wouldn't be here." I offered her a sad smile. "So what next?"

**Review and you guys might get another one tomorrow or monday! :D come on guys, i know it isn't really fair cause i update slowly, but i never get any feedback! :) l8a h8as**

VVV


End file.
